the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Ethan Eel
'''Ethan Eel '''is a stuffed moray eel. Bio Ethan first appeared in a picture in the Story of Yellowbeard as one of the ones who seeked Yellowbeard's treasure but could never find it. Later on, the stuffed animals look to find Yellowbeard's treasure but run into Ethan along the way who says they have to defeat him in order to move along to the treasure but cockily says that he doubts they could. The battle begins where Bedtime Bear looks to easily distract him by looking at himself and the others look to escape before Ethan grabs them and throws them into a rock and sadistically laughs at their pain before Bedtime Bear sneaks up on him and kicks him down. Ethan says he has worked too hard to find Yellowbeard's treasure and is not giving up on getting it yet and he continues saying that destroying the stuffed animals who he thinks seeks it is his perfect chance. Milo comes up and tries to tackle Ethan to the bottom of the sea and he holds up until Ethan electrocutes him and knocks him out for a while. Thinking he is more powerful than ever, Ethan sets off on his quest to get Yellowbeard's treasure before being interrupted by Tito and Antonio who were knocked out after his attack on them. Bedtime Bear comes from behind and knocks him out with a punch, Black-eyed Jake gets him down with his sword, Milo comes back up and hits a kick on him and Tito and Antonio finish the job off with a double-punch that sends him flying out of Earth and back into the water. Once Ethan is defeated, the police arrive to take him to Stuffedgomery Prison, Ethan tells them that they won't get away with this and that he'll be back, Milo waves goodbye making Ethan angry and is taken away and the stuffed animals continue on their journey. Ethan is seen afterwards where he is an Stuffedgomery Prison inmate in his prison cell where he says he can't believe he was defeated, he then says that a handsome, wonderful eel like him will not suffer in defeat and exacts revenge on the stuffed animals. Persona Ethan is cocky, greedy, devious and sadistic. He planned to have Yellowbeard's treasure all for himself and thus wanted to enjoy inflicting pain on the stuffed animals, but after he is defeated, Ethan shows an aggressive side about not wanting to go to prison but is taken away because of his crimes. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show Specials: *Legend of the Sea Trivia *Though it first appears that Ethan is the main antagonist of Legend of the Sea, he is actually the secondary antagonist once Yellowbeard's true colors are revealed. *He is the first sea creature to be an antagonist in the Stuffed Animal Show. *The reason he seeked Yellowbeard's treasure is because he searched for it years ago but could never find it because of it being hidden deeply on a cove which was guarded by Yellowbeard and his pirate crew, however after Yellowbeard's supposed death, Ethan had his chance and looked to finally have the treasure set in his sights, before being defeated by the stuffed animals. *He is unaware that Yellowbeard's death was faked and that he is still alive as he was taken to Stuffedgomery Prison before the stuffed animals met Yellowbeard. *He is the secondary antagonist of Legend of the Sea. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sea Creatures Category:Antagonists